Bitter Sweet
by aLdebbaran
Summary: Tiga idiot yang terjebak dengan Trio Freaka ! "Kau tau sayang? Aku begini pun juga pilih-pilih tau" alisnya naik turun sedang tangannya mengelus paha putih nan mulus milik salah seorang diva di sekolahnya. "YAK DASAR MESUM !" CHANBAEK HUNHAN KAISOO
1. Chapter 1

Bitter Sweet

Chanbaek Hunhan Kaisoo.

Prolog

.

.

"Ini akan menyenangkan !"

"Dasar duo krucil sialan!"

Pria cantik itu mendengus sebal. Rasanya dia ingin mandi di sungai Han di temani ikan paus saja daripada harus menghadapi dua setan kecil yang entah kenapa mempoposisikan dirinya sebagai pawang dari keduanya.

.

.

"Baekhyunku ku sayang. Aku mana mungkin mengabaikan rejeki cuma-cuma yang sudah di depan mata kan ?"

"Dasar makhluk kurang ajar! Akan ku gantung ubun-ubunmu di tengah lapangan !"

"Aw, kau manis sekali Baby Byun"

.

"Baek, rasanya aku mau mati saja" ratap Kyungsoo dramatis.

"Aku lebih baik mati di atas perut sixpack Min Ho sunbaenim daripada harus berurusan dengan makhluk-makhluk aneh itu, Kyung.." Baekhyun mendengus pelan.

Luhan yang mendengar keduanya hanya bisa membenturkan kepalanya ke dada Jo In sung.

.

.

Kkeut

Ini prolog dari cerita baru yang aku bikin. Rasanya mau bertobat dulu dari genre angst, huhu. Jadi, lanjut ato stop tergantung review dari readers. Kalo reviewnya bagus, chapter 1 bakal cepet publish. So, mind to review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Bitter Sweet

Phanaa Present

A story about three idiots and trio freaka with their absurd moment.

Chanbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo.

Happy Reading !

.

.

.

"Wow kita akan berlibur !" sorak seorang lelaki pendek bersurai madu di depan mading kampus. Teriakannya yang membahana sontak mengambil alih atensi sebagian besar mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang, tak terkecuali kedua orang di sampingnya yang kini tengah menatap jengah ke arahnya.

"Jangan norak seperti itu, Byun. Kau benar-benar membuatku malu" ujar lelaki cantik yang sedari tadi menahan kesal karena teriakan sahabat bodohnya. Sungguh, mereka hanya akan berlibur ke pulau jeju selama 5 hari dan Byun sialan itu menanggapi seperti mereka akan berlibur ke Hawai selama seminggu.

Cengiran bodoh keluar dari bibir tipis pemuda bermarga Byun itu, dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan menatap takut-takut pada orang paling berumur di kelompok mereka. "Ma-maafkan aku lu, aku hanya terlampau senang. Hehe" dan jitakan manis mendarat tepat di atas kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Apa kalian sudah berkemas ?"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kepada sahabat mungilnya yang lain, Do Kyungsoo. Malam nanti mereka akan berangkat menuju pulau Jeju menggunakan bus, kemudian di sambung dengan satu jam perjalanan menggunakan kapal feri. Topik studi tour ini semakin ramai di perbincangkan oleh mahasiswa jurusan sastra, jurusan yang akan mengadakan studi tour di penghujung semester. Ini pasti akan menyenangkan mengingat mereka akan menjauh sebentar dari rutinitas kampus serta deadline tugas yang terasa mencekik.

"Hei Baek, aku bertanya" ulang Kyungsoo sembari mendengus. Dia ingin mendapatkan respon menyenangkan dari sahabatnya, bukannya malah tatapan melongo dari dua kelereng hazel itu.

"Uh, ak-aku"

"Dia bahkan sudah berkemas sejak dua hari yang lalu, Kyung"potong luhan. Jengah dengan sikap Baekhyun yang terkadang mengalami fase loading yang lama.

"Kau masih ngambek Lu ?" yang di tanya hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Bagaimana ia tak marah ? mereka hanya bertiga, sedangkan kursi di bus berpola 2-2. Jadi, salah satu dari mereka harus rela duduk sendiri, dan di sini, sebagai yang tertua, dia –dipaksa- mengalah.

"Hey, ayolah. Nanti kami akan bergantian duduk denganmu, bukankah itu menyenangkan ?" Baekhyun mengalungkan sebelah lengannya ke bahu Luhan, begitu pula Kyungsoo yang kini tengah menatapnya seperti anak yang paling merasa bersalah sedunia, ah bagaimana ia tak luluh jika dua orang ini adalah dongsaeng yang paling ia sayangi ?

"Aku tunggu janji kalian berdua. Aku tidak mau kalau terus-terusan duduk sendiri." Ujarnya dengan jari yang mencubit hidung Baekhyun gemas dan di sambut gelak tawa oleh kedua temannya.

.

.

.

"Kyung, kau dan aku mencari tempat duduk dan Luhan hyung yang akan mengurus koper" Baekhyun berbisik lirih, sedangkan tubuhnya sudah berancang-ancang untuk berlari mencari tempat duduk di dalam bus. Kyungsoo yang berdiri di sampingnya pun ikut-ikutan mengangguk antusias.

Setelah upacara pelepasan yang dilakukan oleh kepala jurusan, mereka di perbolehkan untuk menuju bus masing-masing. Karena susunan tempat duduk tidak di atur, maka mereka harus mencari tempat duduk mereka sendiri. Siapa cepat dia dapat. Huh, sudah seperti prinsip berburu saja.

Luhan bertugas mengurus koper dua kunyuk kecil yang sekarang tengah memilah-milah kursi di dalam bus. Entah kenapa, Luhan mempunyai firasat buruk tentang ini.

"Baek, ada dua kursi kosong di sini" teriak Kyungsoo. Tangannya menunjuk dua kursi kosong di deretan tengah, tapi lagi-lagi Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kita perlu setidaknya tiga-empat kursi Kyung. Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan ketua suku kita ?"

.

.

.

"Yak! Kenapa kalian memilih kursi ini? aku akan terlihat sangat menyedihkan duduk di sini sendiri.. " Luhan menatap dirinya dengan iba. Dengan jengkel dia menggeplak kepala dua dongsaengnya yang kini mengernyit kesakitan. Anak kunyuk sialan, batin Luhan. Bagaimana mereka malah mengambil tempat duduk di dekat pintu belakang? dia benar-benar akan tampak menyedihkan disana.

"Lu.. "

"APA?! "

Kyungsoo yang akan menoel pundak Luhan hampir saja berganti memukulnya karena kaget.

"It-ituu.. " ujarnya tergagap.

Luhan memandanginya sewot.

"Ingusmu kemana-mana dasar lohan bodoh." Luhan yang tengah sibuk memelototi Kyungsoo seketika terlambat menyadari kalo ternyata ada lelehan cair yg keluar dari hidungnya. Dengan perasaan malu yg amat sangat, dia mengusap kasar hidungnya dengan ujung jaket-

.

.

.milik Baekhyun.

"WOI Jangan pakai jaketku juga setan!"

.

.

Perdebatan mereka akhirnya di menangkan oleh duo krucil read: Baekhyun Kyungsoo. Mengingat sudah tidak ada lagi bangku tersisa kecuali di bagian paling belakang, _Baekhyun tidak mau duduk di sana. Dia gampang mual, katanya. Hamil muda memang begitu kan?_

Sedangkan pilihan terakhir kalau Luhan tidak mau duduk sendiri adalah duduk dengan bapak supir-di pangkuannya. Dan jika itu terjadi, aku pastikan rate FF ini akan jadi double M. Mantap Mas euuugh sshhh ahhh -oke lupakan.

Jadi dengan sangat terpaksa, dia akan duduk di kursi itu. Luhan telah bertekad untuk memfokuskan dirinya menikmati pemandangan di luar daripada melihat ke samping kanannya. Tempat dimana Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang bercanda berdua. Uh, dia sangat bernafsu dengan mereka. Untuk menuntaskan nafsunya dia berjanji akan melemparkan kedua kunyuk itu ke tengah laut nanti.

Wajah Luhan sempurna menghadap jendela, memperhatikan teman-teman di luar yang masih sibuk menata koper. Dia sudah cukup terhibur sampai akhirnya matanya menangkap beberapa sosok yang mendekati bus mereka. Jantungnya hampir jatuh ke lambung.

"Sialan! "

TBC

.

.

Phanaa's Note :

Chapter 1 end ! ini debut ff humor pertama aku. Jadi kalo garing.. yaudahlah ya. haha –author setan. Dari angst ke humor itu susah ternyata wkwk. biasa dari sad ke comedy itu bikin feel angst yang selama ini di pake harus di buang jauh-jauh. Kenawae ? karna aneh aja kalo habis lucu-lucuan tbtb sedih nangis umbel dimana-mana. Kayak gebetan yang kita kira suka ama kita eh taunya deketin grgr mau cari info soal temen kita. Fak lah, ini nyebelin banget *malah curhat. Udah ah, malah ngaco. Oh iya, Chapter 2 will be published soon. Yuk belajar hargai author ! So, mind to review ?


	3. Chapter 3

Bitter Sweet

Phanaa Present

A story about three idiots and trio freaka with their absurd moment.

Chanbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo.

Happy Reading !

.

.

.

 _Wajah Luhan sempurna menghadap jendela, memperhatikan teman-teman di luar yang masih sibuk menata koper. Dia sudah cukup terhibur sampai akhirnya matanya menangkap beberapa sosok yang mendekati bus mereka. Jantungnya hampir jatuh ke lambung._

 _"Sialan! "_

.

.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Bingung melihat Luhan yang panik di bangku seberang.

"Heh lu ! Psstt Lu !"

"Kijang ! Woy! Xenia Ayla !"

Karena kesal Luhan tak kunjung merespon, akhirnya sebelah sepatu pun melayang di dalam bus tersebut.

Duk !

Korban lemparan sepatu itu tidak bergeming, namun rautnya menunjukkan kengerian yang sangat.

Kyungsoo hanya menunjukkan muka cengonya melihat pertunjukkan gratis itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih penasaran setengah mati dengan sikap Luhan.

"Kenapa sih Lu-"

Kata-kata Baekhyun tertelan begitu saja ketika tiga sosok tinggi besar masuk ke dalam bus mereka.

Luhan hanya bisa merutuk sendirian di bangkunya sedangkan Baekhyun hampir pingsan di samping Kyungsoo.

"B-Baek bag-bagaimana bisa ?" tanya Kyungsoo. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"AAAAAAAAAAA OTOKEE"

.

.

Tiga makhluk kecil itu hanya bisa menunduk dan sama sekali berusaha tidak menengok ke belakang. Baekhyun yang paling parah. Dia merasa seperti ketubannya pecah, padahal dia tidak hamil.

"Hai"

Suara orang di belakang kursi Baekhyun telak menyentak anak itu.

"Aku tak tau kalau akan se-bus dengan para kurcaci" kekehnya.

Sialan, batin Baekhyun. Dia berusaha meredam amarahnya. Bisa gawat kalau dia ikut meladeni makhluk jadi-jadian itu.

Demi Tuhan, kenapa dia harus se-bus dengan mereka ?

"Wah, ada Luhan dan Kyungsoo juga di sini" seorang berkulit putih gelap itu ikut-ikutan merusak suasana.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan hanya diam, karena meskipun mereka tahu sepak terjang tiga makhluk tinggi itu di kampus, namun mereka hanya tahu tanpa saling kenal dekat. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang memang kenal dengan salah satu dari mereka hanya dapat menggigit bibir sedari tadi.

"Hyung, mungkin ini hari keberuntunganmu"

Ah, seseorang bermuka seperti tokoh kartun larva kuning juga ikut ternyata.

Ya iyalah, mereka itu sepaket. Mereka itu kompak. Kalau salah satu jatuh kejurang, dua lainnya akan tertawa paling keras. Iya, mereka itu kompak akan ke-idiotannya.

"Kenapa ?"

"Karna kau se-bus dengan benda kenyalmu yang menggoda"

Baekhyun mendengus kasar. Jelas yang dimaksud benda kenyal di sini adalah dia.

"Ah, itu sih tak seberapa" Chanyeol tersenyum setan.

"Tadi bahkan si benda kenyal ini menggunakan jaket yang sama denganku"

Chanyeol sialannn. Baekhyun baru sadar jika warna jaketnya sama dengan milik caplang kelebihan kalsium itu.

"Wah, kalian serasi sekali" Jongin menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Hei Kyung, kau tidak mau couple dengan ku?"

Kyungsoo yg duduk di sebelah baekhyun hanya bisa terkekeh gugup. Takut berurusan dengan dedemit sawah, pikirnya.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam sudah tidak dapat menahan emosinya.

"Heh, lontong. Itu bukan couple, hanya warnanya saja yang sama. Bisa kejang-kejang aku kalau memakai barang couple denganmu" ujarnya sinis.

Chanyeol yang tidak siap dengan serangan mendadak itu hanya bisa tergagap di tempatnya. Namun, dia tiba-tiba mendapatkan ide untuk membalas si cerewet Byun itu.

"Wah, kau memanggilku apa tadi? Lontong? Kalau aku lontong, berarti kau arem-arem, Byun"

Dan meledaklah tawa trio kurang ajar itu beserta teman-teman mereka yg mendengar percakapan absurd itu, sedangkan wajah Baekhyun sukses memerah sampai ketelinga.

"Kau jangan ikutan ketawa juga Kyungsoo sialan"

"Pfftttt, hahaha, punyamu tidak sekecil itu kan Baek?" memang, dasarnya Kyungsoo juga kurang ajar.

Di seberang sana, Luhan tidak ikut tertawa. Dia masih gugup, sedang matanya tak henti melirik salah satu dari ketiga lontong berjalan itu.

.

.

"Nah, anak-anak. Kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Mari berdoa untuk keselamatan kita semua sebelum berangkat. Berdoa dimulai"

Salah satu guide tour yang akan menemani mereka di perjalanan memimpin doa. Semua mahasiswa terlihat khusyuk, kecuali salah satu mahluk di bagian belakang.

"Ya Tuhan, jangan biarkan arem-arem Baekhyun mengkerut karena kedinginan di tengah laut nanti"

Memang dasarnya caplang sialan.

Buspun melaju perlahan, membelah pelataran sekolah mereka menuju ke pelabuhan. Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo sesekali bercanda di bangku mereka meskipun tak ayal harus menahan jengkel ketika Chanyeol dan dua lainnya menganggu.

"Psst, Baek.." Baekhyun yang setengah tertidur terusik karena bisikan di telinga kanannya. Dengan malas dia berdehem.

"Baek, aku bosan"

"Lalu apa urusanku idiot"

"Bantu aku agar tidak bosan lagi ara? " ujarnya sembari tangannya terulur ke depan menuju tempat duduk Baekhyun.

"E-eh? WOY !"

.

.

TBC

..

Ps.1 Maybe aku emang harus ubah ratingnya, hehe.

Ps.2 Big thanks buat yg udah review. Ceritanya udah lanjut nih. Semoga Ena ya, wkwk.

Ps.3 Maaf kalo gk bisa panjang-panjang. emang kayak gini gaya penulisanku hehe.. mian..

 _Yuk hargai author! Mind to review?_


	4. Chapter 4

Bitter Sweet

Phanaa Present

A story about three idiots and trio freaka with their absurd moment.

Chanbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo.

Happy Reading !

.

.

.

Bus membelah jalanan menuju pelabuhan. Rombongan mahasiswa di dalam bus bernomor 3 itu sebagian ada yang bernyanyi, tidur, atau mengobrol. Mereka yang di bagian depan memegang mic dan menyanyi keras-keras. Bagian tengah kebanyakan sudah terlelap sedangkan bagian ujung belakang terlihat heboh.

"Joget bosss"

"Aserehe a rehe aadhjkl9 4$5"

"Mantap asoyyyy"

Demi Tuhan, apa yang terjadi dengan para manusia itu?

Jongin menyanyi keras-keras. Bukannya mengikuti lagu yang sedang di putar, melainkan menyanyi sebuah lagu legendaris. Suaranya sungguh luar biasa. Mungkin jika ada Zain malik di sana, pasti akan ikut berZoget juga.

"Seluruh kota merupakan tempat bermain yang asyik

Oh senangnya aku senang sekaliiii

Kalau begini akupun jadi sibuk

Berusaha mengejar-ngejar dia

Matahari menyinari semua perasaan cinta

Tapi mengapa hanya aku yang dimarahiiiiii"

Sehun di belakangnya tertawa terbahak sambil sesekali menoel-noel bokong sahabatnya. Sedangkan si lontong paling tinggi tertawa keras tepat di belakang bangku Baekhyun.

"Goyang dong!" Jongin berseru. Bokongnya ke kanan dan ke kiri sedang kepalanya bergerak seperti orang ayan.

Bisa membayangkannya?

Tiga lelaki pendek lainnya hanya bisa diam. Diam-diam merencanakan sebuah pembinasaan untuk mereka semua.

"Heh. Hajoon suruh teman idiotmu itu berhenti" Baekhyun mendelik kepada salah satu temannya. Namun dia harus menelan pil pahit ketika Hajoon malah bersengkokol dengan monyet-monyet itu.

"Woy gaes, Baekhyun juga ingin ikut berjoget katanya"

Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya sedang bibirnya membentuk seringai jahil ke arah Baekhyun.

"Wah, aku harus siap-siap turun dari bus kalau Baekhyun ikut berjoget"

"Kenapa?"

"Yaa…" dia menggantung kalimatnya. Sengaja, untuk melihat respon Baekhyun yang tengah mendelik di depannya.

"Yaa, takutnya aku butuh hotel atau semacamnya untuk berduet dengan Baekhyun"

Semua terbahak, menoleh jahil pada Baekhyun.

"Yak, yak jauhkan sepatu itu dariku Baek !"

.

.

Jam menunjukkan hampir pukul 12 malam. Anak-anak kelebihan energi itu sebagian besar sudah akan menyongsong mimpinya. Keadaan di belakang sudah hening. Para monyet itu sudah bubar dari kegilaannya ketika Baekhyun mengangkat kedua sepatunya tinggi-tinggi.

Luhan tertidur dengan meringkuk seorang diri sedang Kyungsoo terpejam dengan headset yang menyumpal di kedua telinga. Si mungil Baekhyun berusaha tidur. Dia berharap akan bermimpi bertemu dengan idolanya, Daehyun B.A.P dan mempunyai kegiatan romantis bersamanya.

Bayang-bayang sang pangerannya Baby mulai terbentuk.

Wajahnya tampan, tidak ada yang meragukan itu. Baekhyun melihatnya dengan berbinar. Setelah turun dari naganya yang perkasa, dia berjalan pelan ke arah Baekhyun. Ah, Baekhyun suka bagian ini. Wajah pangeran Dae sudah mendekat, lebih dekat, sangat dekat sampai,

"Pstt Baek"

"Baby Byun"

"Montokku. Aoi soraku"

Tunggu. Suara sialan siapa itu? Ah, mungkin penyihir jahat yang berusaha menggagalkanku dengan pangeran Dae, pikir Baekhyun. Jadi dia mengabaikannya.

Tapi ternyata bisikan itu semakin mengganggu, di tambah goncangan yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar-getar.

Baekhyun terbangun, dan seketika menyesali kenapa dia malah bangun dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Psstt, Baekhyun"

Yah, Baekhyun baru sadar. Tokoh antagonis yang menggagalkan ciumannya adalah seorang tokoh kartun dari starwars.

Dan rasanya dia ingin ikut bermain di film itu agar ia bisa mencincang karakter hijau bertelinga lebar yang sangat dibencinya.

Namun, pikir Baekhyun. Pangeran Dae tidak akan suka mempunyai permaisuri yang jahat.

Oke, Baekhyun harus sabar, oke.

Jadi dia hanya menanggapi si caplang dengan deheman.

Chanyeol bilang dia bosan, lalu Baekhyun harus apa? Meledakkan bus mereka agar dia terhibur begitu? oh, Baekhyun akan lebih senang jika dia dapat membuat kedua lubang hidung Chanyeol bersatu. Dan dia akan merdeka. Ya, bisa dicoba kapan-kapan.

Hening, Baekhyun kira Chanyeol sudah tidur. Dia hampir saja menghembuskan nafas lega. Namun bahkan belum sempat mengambil nafas, Baekhyun sudah melotot. Matanya bergulir menatap panik dua tangan di samping kanan kirinya.

"E-eh? WOY! "

Reflek Baekhyun menjauh dari bangkunya. Dia menatap horor pada tangan kurang ajar yang hampir saja menyentuh asetnya yang berharga.

"Kau mau memperkosaku?!"

"Aish, bukaann. Aku hanya bosan Baek" Chanyeol memelas. Sungguh dia bosan dengan perjalanan jauh ini.

"Itu urusanmu. Jauhkan tangan kotor itu dariku. Aku tidak mau infeksi"

Nyatanya Chanyeol hanya terkekeh. Baekhyun yang kesal kembali menyenderkan dirinya. Tak berapa lama, bangkunya terasa tertarik kebelakang sedang sebuah kepala berusaha menyusup di antara celah kursi dan jendela.

"Sstt. Baek. Aku bosan. Aku harus apa?" suara husky itu menusuk telinga kanan Baekhyun. Membuat jantungnya hampir terjun bebas. Di bangkunya, si kecil nan cerewet itu hanya bisa mematung dan sama sekali tak membalas.

"Baek ?"

"Aku lelah yeol, biarkan aku tidur" bisiknya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun hanya malas berdebat dengan pemuda tinggi itu.

Chanyeol hanya diam tak menanggapi. Lamat-lamat terdengar hembusan nafas teratur dari orang di depannya. Tak sadar, dia tersenyum tipis mendengar nada pelan itu.

Baekhyun yang baru setengah tertidur merasa jantungnya benar-benar jatuh ke dasar ketika ada tangan besar yang mengusap lembut puncak kepalanya.

"Selamat tidur Baekhyun"

.

.

TBC

..

Ps.1 Baekhyun duduk di deket jendela yaa. Dan memang settingnya bakal lebih banyak di dalam bus karena ini perjalanan wisata. Aku harap, gak ada yang protes soal itu. Hehe. Makasih yang udah review, seneng banget.

Ps.2 Ps.3 Ps.p gak punya semua. Enggak suka main game. Karena aku tau, rasanya dipermainin itu sama sekali gk enak.

 _Yuk hargai author! Mind to review?_


	5. Chapter 5

Bitter Sweet

Phanaa Present

A story about three idiots and trio freaka with their absurd moment.

Chanbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo.

Happy Reading !

.

.

.

Kelima bus yang mengangkut rombongan mahasiswa itu telah sampai di pelabuhan. Mereka di haruskan turun dan pindah ke kapal feri yang akan mengantar rombongan itu ke Pulau Jeju kalau tidak mau terjebak sendirian di dalam bus.

Sontak semua anak yang sudah terlelap kini tampak terburu-buru mengenakan jaket dengan mata yang masih 5 watt. Di bangunkan secara mendadak itu tidak enak tahu.

Dibangkunya Luhan menggeliat pelan, mengucek mata, dan mengecek wajahnya di layar hp apakah masih tampan atau tampan sekali. _Tidak ada kata jelek dalam hidup Luhan, oke._ Setelah dirasa wajahnya masih tampak can- ehm maskulin maksudku, dia langsung mengenakan jaket, membawa dompet serta hpnya. Namun, matanya menangkap dua onggok manusia yang masih terlelap. Kenapa mereka tidur seperti orang mati, pikirnya.

Jadi, dengan berbekal kesetiakawanan yang tinggi, dia menggoyang tubuh Kyungsoo pelan. Dia selalu tidak keberatan ketika harus membangunkan Kyungsoo. Karena meskipun dia tidur seperti orang mati, namun dia selalu mudah di bangunkan. Seperti sekarang,

"Sudah sampai mana, Lu ?" tanyanya sembari mengucek mata. Uh, lucu sekali burung hantu satu ini.

Di sampingnya, Luhan tersenyum kekakakan.

"Sudah sampai pelabuhan. Cepat pakai jaketmu lalu kita turun. Aku harus membangunkan Baekhyun sebentar"

Dan ya, inilah sesi terberatnya. Sebenarnya membangunkan Baekhyun termasuk hal yang mudah, tapi tidak ketika kau harus membangunkannya dalam keadaan dia yang tidur karena kecapekan.

"Sialan, dia tidak bangun juga" gerutunya pelan.

"Aish, dasar tukang tidur. Haruskah kita tinggal dia Kyung?" dahinya mengerut menatap kesal ke arah Baekhyun.

"Jangan hyung, nanti kalau Baekhyun hilang kau yang repot"

"Kenapa aku ?"

"Karna aku tidak akan ikut mencari Baekhyun"

Luhan terkekeh sedang tangannya menjitak kecil dahi adik kurangajarnya itu.

.

.

.

Setelah usaha panjang, akhirnya mereka bertiga berada di atas kapal. Baekhyun yang paling antusias padahal dia juga yang paling susah bangun dari tadi.

Namja mungil itu berdiri di pinggir kapal, memegang erat teralis besi yang menjaganya terjun dari laut. Angin dingin tak lantas mengusiknya. Dia tertawa, tawanya lepas bersama angin laut yang membawanya pergi. Luhan dan Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum menatapnya. Sangat jarang melihat Baekhyun bisa selepas itu.

Banyak yang ikut tersenyum atas aksi bocah mungil yang bisa dikatakan populer di kalangan teman-temannya. Tak sedikit pula namja yang diam-diam mengagumi Baekhyun serta dua temannya yang lain. Mereka tak sadar jika banyak yang memuji sosok mereka dalam hati. Ramah, baik, serta bentuk tubuh yang membuatmu harus berbalik beberapa kali untuk melihatnya menjadi faktor yang menjadikan ketiga bocah berisik itu sebagai diva. Diva yang begitu dicintai teman-temannya.

Di ujung teralis besi, ada pula namja yang ikut tersenyum meski wajahnya tak menatap ke arah Baekhyun. Namja yang memang mengasihinya, lebih dari yang lain.

Mereka menatap takjub pada hamparan laut yang tenang. Meskipun birunya air sama sekali tak terlihat, _mengingat hari sudah gelap._ Namun ketenangan itu benar-benar bisa mereka rasakan. Laut seolah akan menelanmu, membawamu ke dalam gelap yang tak berdasar. Tapi anehnya, tak akan ada rasa sakit, hanya kenyamanan yang menjauhkanmu dari bisingnya dunia.

"Bagaimana kalau aku terjun ? apa airnya dingin ?"

Luhan menoleh, kemudian mendengus tak suka.

"Kau tidak akan tahu kalau belum mencobanya"

"Apa di dalam sana aku akan bertemu ikan-ikan kecil yang indah?"

Hening, tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun kali ini.

"Lu, aku mau cari tempat duduk. Aku akan pegal jika meladeni makhluk satu itu" Kyungsoo beranjak, namun tangannya menahan Luhan untuk terus berada di tempatnya.

"Kau di sini, jaga Baekhyun. Takut-takut kalau dia benar-benar terjun ke laut"

Umpatan Luhan harus tertelan karena Kyungsoo serta merta membekap mulutnya seraya berbisik " _Jangan mengumpat di tempat orang, kalau tidak mau monster tempat ini akan memakanmu"_

Matanya menatap sedih kepergian Kyungsoo.

"Lu ?"  
Astaga anak ini. Dengan setengah hati, mau tidak mau Luhan harus meladeni Baekhyun. Karna kalau bukan dia, siapa lagi ?

"Hm"

"Apa jika aku terjun, semua akan terbongkar?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terbongkar. Dan Baek.."

Baekhyun menatap kosong hamparan air di depannya. Kemudian beralih memandang Luhan dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Ya ?"

"Berhentilah bermimpi menjadi putri duyung, demi Tuhan" dan Luhan meninggalkannya setelah mengusap wajahnya kasar.

.

.

.

"5 menit lagi kapal akan menepi. Dimohon kepada semua penumpang untuk bersiap-siap"

Anak-anak kelebihan hormon remaja itu bersorak senang. Kapal menepi itu artinya mereka telah sampai di Pulau Jeju.

Ketiga trio SKY, _you-know-who_ telah bersiap dengan hoodie mereka. Memakai tudungnya di kepala dan berjalan dengan santai. Bersikap keren seraya memandang teman-temannya dengan datar. Meskipun si paling tinggi sejak tadi tengah celingak-celinguk mencari sosok kasat mata yang ingin sekali di temuinya.

Kepalanya berputar ke kanan dan ke kiri. Matanya menyipit, membelah kerumunan untuk mencari seseorang.

"Dimana Jellyku ?" gumamnya.

Dan bodohnya Jongin malah menyodorkan satu bungkus agar-agar kepadanya. Mereka bertatapan sekian detik, merasa konyol setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Sedangkan Sehun sudah bergidik, mengusap-usap tengkuk dan lengannya yang tiba-tiba merinding.

.

.

"Jeju Jeju Jeju ! Yeay !"

Wah, mereka ini kelompok mahasiswa atau anak TK sebenarnya ?

Chanyeol memasuki busnya setelah tertahan beberapa menit di luar karena antrian yang panjang. Matanya menangkap seseorang yang tengah berjingkrak-jingkrak di atas kursinya. Seketika dia tertekeh mengabaikan pelototan Kyungsoo untuk anak hiperaktif itu.

Namun, mulutnya sudah gatal untuk berkomentar,

"Wah Baek, pantatmu ikut naik turun kalau kau melompat-lompat seperti itu" lidah kurang ajarnya menjilat seduktif bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering.

"Aku jadi ingin merem- AKH"

Namun seketika matanya menatap nanar kepada tangan kecil yang bertengger manis di tengah kedua pahanya.

"ASETKUUUUUUUUUUUU"

.

.

TBC

..

Kalian pasti udah khatam soal ini : salah satu yang bikin banyak author males atau down buat lanjutin ceritanya, karena silent readers jauh lebih banyak daripada yang review. Review itu bener-bener bikin semangat, entah yang cuma next atau apalah, tapi, seenggaknya saya, sebagai author yang masih amatir dan author-author di luar sana, merasa di hargai. Menuangkan apa yang ada di otak jadi sebuah tulisan itu gak gampang dan review dari kalian yang ngedorong kita buat stay. Lanjutin cerita dan mempersilahkan kalian menikmatinya.

Maaf, buat chapter yang sama sekali gk muasin, eh, malah maksa minta review. Lanjut atau unpub, sekali lagi tergantung kalian.

Oh iya, ini bakal slow update soalnya _you know_ , new semester is coming. I'll update as fast as I can. Thank for all reviewers, I'm really happy seeing you enjoy my work. Hope we can meet again asap. Love Ya !

Salam sayang dari orang tua kita. Chanbaek forevaahhhh.


	6. Chapter 6

Bitter Sweet

Phanaa Present

A story about three idiots and trio freaka with their absurd moment.

Chanbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo.

Happy Reading !

.

.

.

Baekhyun itu binal, tapi tidak pernah sadar akan kebinalannya, dan Chanyeol sangat menyukai itu. Rasanya kepada Baekhyun bisa dibilang main-main, bisa juga di bilang tidak. Dia sangat suka menjahili Baekhyun, mengejeknya, tapi dia tidak akan tahan jika Baekhyun marah padanya. Baekhyun itu sesuatu untuk Chanyeol. Entah apa arti dari sesuatu itu, tapi yang pasti, kata itu mempunyai makna yang baik.

Mereka bukanlah teman sedari kecil atau apapun. Mereka hanya pernah terlibat dalam sebuah project kerja dan ternyata mendekatkan keduanya. Klise memang, tapi Chanyeol menyukai bagaimana usaha Baekhyun untuk kesuksesan project itu. Dia tau pasti, jika itu adalah project cukup besar yang pertama kali Baekhyun lalukan sepanjang hidupnya, jadi Chanyeol memaklumi atas ketidaktahuannya untuk hampir semua hal. Dia berusaha mendekat dan tanpa di duga Baekhyun meresponnya. Kepalang senang, Chanyeol tak menyadari jika ternyata Baekhyun juga bersikap sama kepada semua orang. Jadi, singkatnya, hanya Chanyeol yang suka, tapi Baekhyun tidak. Karena itu, dia berusaha mencari perhatian Baekhyun lewat ejekan atau kejahilan lainnya. Berharap jika suatu hari nanti, Baekhyun akan sadar jika dibalik semua kelakuan Chanyeol yang membuatnya jengkel, terselip rasa tulus hanya untuknya. Baekhyun itu, ibarat pelangi untuk Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol adalah kertas putih untuk Baekhyun. Tunggu saja, sampai putih polos itu bersambut dengan warna lain. Memasangkan dua hal yang bertolak belakang dan menjadikannya satu. Kita tidak akan tahu tentang masa depan, kan?

Tapi sebelum kita menguak kisah di balik hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mari kita lanjutkan terlebih dulu perjalanan wisata ini.

.

.

"Kita akan menuju ke tempat peristirahatan pertama. Pastikan kalian mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup sebelum kita bersenang-senang besok, ara? "

"Neeeee"

Ya, anak-anak setengah dewasa itu sudah sampai di Pulau Jeju setelah melewati perjalanan yang panjang. Rasa antusias sangat terasa. Lihat saja, posisi mereka sudah hampir berdiri dari bangku masing-masing padahal perjalanan masih berlanjut.

"Kyung"

"Hm? "

Baekhyun mengerjap, bingung harus meneruskan atau tidak. Dengan sabar Kyungsoo menunggu, menanti, dan membayangkan apa hukuman yang akan dia terima jika menggorok leher temannya ini. Sungguh, Baekhyun yang loading benar-benar menjengkelkan.

"Ah, sudahlah tidak jadi"

Kan apa ku bilang.

"Seharusnya aku membawa golok untukmu Baek" desisnya.

"Ha, apa?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa, kau salah dengar"

Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui, tangan Kyungsoo rasanya sudah gatal ingin melemparnya dari bus.

"Ah, ku kira kau berkata jika ingin membawa golok untukku" ucapnya cengengesan. Kyungsoo tersenyum, tangannya mengelus bahu Baekhyun pelan.

"Tidak mungkin Baek, aku tidak setega itu. Aku hanya ingin membawa gergaji mesin untuk . tulang-tulangmu"

"Ah, kau baik sekali Kyungiyaaa"

Oh, astaga. Dari planet mana makhluk ini berasal?

..

Tepat pukul setengah 4 pagi, mereka sudah sampai di penginapan pertama. Tugas mereka hanya tidur lalu berlanjut kegiatan selanjutnya pada pukul 7 nanti. Bayangkan berapa jam yang bisa mereka nikmati?

"Aku duluan mandi, badanku lengket semua" Baekhyun mengibas-ngibaskan kaosnya yang lepek. Badannya terasa seperti papeda, lengket dan kenyal.

"Jangan tidur di kamar mandi Baek" Luhan memperingati. Baekhyun hanya memutar bola mata, pikirnya, apa enaknya tidur di kamar mandi ?

"Baek, ayo mandi bersama agar lebih cepat !" Kyungsoo berjingkat. Di tangannya sudah ada handuk dan sikat gigi, matanya berbinar menatap Baekhyun. Luhan tersenyum cerah, seakan mendukung keduanya untuk segera menuntaskan tugas mereka.

Tapi Baekhyun taunya malah merona, sebelum memekik dengan intonasi yang tinggi.

"Tidak ! Aku malu kalau nanti Kyungsoo melihat ekorkuuu !" pekiknya sebelum lari ke kamar mandi dan menguncinya. Kyungsoo menatap pintu yang tertutup itu seakan ingin melubanginya, sedangkan Luhan menatap kedua duyung jadi-jadian itu dengan wajah frustasi.

"Kyung, lebih baik-"

"Yak ! Aku punya ekor yang lebih indah darimu Byun Baekhyun ! Ekorku bahkan ada glitternya !"

Dear Luhan, semoga kau bukan termasuk makhluk berekor sejenis mereka.

.

.

Sekitar pukul 7 pagi, setelah sarapan dan mengemasi kembali barang-barang mereka, rombongan itu siap mendaratkan bokongnya lagi ke atas kursi bus yang empuk. Tujuan pertama hari ini adalah Jeju Folk Village, dengan jarak tempuh yang lumayan. Lumayan tidak membuat tepos aset berhargamu.

"Ah, jelly kenyalku yang manis~"

Baru saja menapakkan kaki ke tangga bus, Baekhyun sudah bertemu dengan salah satu penghuni Konoha yang mesumnya minta dimutilasi. Entah kenapa, Baekhyun tiba-tiba mual. Hell, dia baru saja sarapan, masa harus dimuntahkan lagi?

"Kenapa diam saja, hm? Aku mencarimu dari kemarin"

"Aku tidak hilang"

"Ah, tidak. Kau tidak" Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Rambutnya yang turun ikut bergoyang kesana kemari.

"Kau tidak akan hilang Baek. Kau di sini." ucapnya dengan kedua tangan yang memegang dada sebelah kirinya.

"Maksudmu aku berada di hatimu begitu? "

"Bukan. Kau berada di payudara sebelah kiriku"

Balas Chanyeol kesal, sudah tau masih tanya! Baekhyun melongo, bertanya-tanya apa yang dia tidak ketahui selain chanyeol yang mempunyai dua bongkah harta di dadanya.

"Sialan baek. Ya iyalah di hatiku. Dan jangan memikirkan hal aneh. Kau kira aku benar-benar punya gunung kembar, hah? "

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun heran. Pria itu yang entah kenapa pandangannya terfokus pada dadanya sedari tadi.

"Pastikan kau pake bra, Chan. Jangan yang kecil, nanti kau sesak"

Setelahnya dia terbahak kemudian pergi setelah memelintir bagian menonjol di dada kiri pria tinggi itu. Menyebabkan sang korban mendesis kesakitan.

"Dasar bajingan. Oh, sakit sekali astaga"

..

Setelah menepi dengan mulus, taunya rombongan itu menjadi sedikit bar-bar. Ya mungkin efek bokong yang sudah minta di angkat dari singgasananya. Mereka berlari kesana-kemari seperti anak anjing yang li lepas rantainya.

Trio kurcaci memandang takjub bagian depan Jeju Village yang mereka kunjungi. Desa ini memang mengagumkan. Desa yang menggambarkan kehidupan tahun 1800-an itu terlihat asri dan sangat bersih. Sungguh memanjakan matamu, apalagi jika yang kau lihat selama ini hanya yang iya-iya saja.

Kyungsoo terhanyut dalam suasana desa itu, hingga tak sadar ia terpisah dari sukunya. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, ia telah di incar makhluk semi halus yang tengah menyeringai dan mengikutinya dalam diam.

"Wah, indah sekali.."

"Terimakasih"

Kyungsoo menoleh terkejut. Dia sedang enak-enaknya memandangi langit yang cerah, tapi tiba-tiba di sebelahnya berdiri sosok hitam yang menyeramkan. Oh tidak, Kyungsoo selamatkan nyawamu !

"Hei, kenapa kau ketakutan seperti itu ?"

"Ah, ti-tidak.. aku hanya kaget, Jongin-ssi"

Nah, sudah tau kan kenapa Kyungsoo dalam bahaya ?

"Kau tidak bersama rombonganmu ?"

Kyungsoo mengerjap polos, baru menyadari kalau dia terpisah dari Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Kau juga tidak bersama teman-temanmu"

Jongin terkekeh, "Kau terlihat selalu bersama mereka, kenapa sekarang berpisah ? Kau tersesat ?"

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin dalam diam "Kau juga berpisah dari teman-temanmu" yang di tanya hanya mengulas senyum. Pemuda sexy nan tinggi itu mendongakkan kepalanya, tersenyum kecil seraya memandang hamparan biru di atasnya.

"Kau tau julukan kita bertiga"

"Apa?"

"SKY" Jongin membusungkan dadanya bangga. Sedang di sampingnya dahi Kyungsoo mengerut tak mengerti.

"Langit? Maksudnya kalian adalah langit yang terlampau jauh untuk di capai?"

Jongin tersenyum, gayanya seperti seorang guru yang akan mengajari anak didiknya. "Kyungsoo, SKY itu singkatan untuk Sehun Kai Yeol, kau tak tau?"

"Oh, maaf aku tidak tau. Aku tak pernah mengikuti berita kriminal, hehe"

Jika ditelisik, ujung mata Jongin berkedut samar, batinnya merintih seakan menyuarakan sesuatu,

"Sabar sabar, tahan, jongin, kau anak kuat, tubuhmu sehat, karena ibumu-" woy kenapa malah terdengar seperti lagu anak-anak?

Akhirnya setelah menelan sumpah serapah yang rasanya tak lebih enak dari masakan ibunya Sehun, Jongin dengan senang hati mengantarkan Kyungsoo kembali ke kawanannya. Sungguh tindakan yang heroik.

"Kyungjaaaaaa ! Kau darimana ? Kau di culik penunggu desa ini ya ?" Kejar Baekhyun dramatis. Bagaimana tidak mau dramatis jika teman hidupmu hilang dan pulang dengan makhluk halus ?

"Ck dasar. Aku tidak menelan Kyungsoo juga, kenapa dia harus sepanik itu ?" desah Jongin sama dramatisnya.

Di sebelahnya Sehun hanya senyum-senyum sendiri, sedang matanya tak lepas dari seorang berambut caramel yang memutar matanya di seberang sana. Ah, sepertinya Sehun jatuh cinta. Lihat, muka datar itu sekarang punya ekspresi. Tolong di abadikan ya, teman-teman.

Merasa diabaikan oleh Sehun, Jongin menyikut perut Chanyeol yang melamun sedari tadi.

"Yeol"

"Kutu loncat"

"Iguana terbang"

"Wah Baekhyun pake rok !"

"Ha ? Mana mana ?" Chanyeol tersentak. Refleknya memang cepat untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Matanya berbinar, membayangkan betapa hawtnya Baekhyun jika menggunakan rok mini. Mempertontonkan paha berisi yang minta di belai. Jangan lupa dengan kemeja putih yang kerahnya melorot menampakkan tulang selangkanya, lalu lehernya yang jenjang, bibir cherry tipis yang ingin di lumatnya dan dan..

"Woy Yeol liurmu menetes ! Yak !"

"Ehehehe, Jellyku sexy sekali Jong.. muehehehe"

Rasanya Jongin ingin bunuh diri saja.

.

.

TBC

..

Panjang kan ? Panjang eughh.. wk..

Nah, my smt is going to be awesome. A bunch of tasks, preparing for apprenticeship, lack of sleep, want to get diet because I'm getting fat but I'll end up fainted if I do that, haha.

Yeah, so it's the sixth chapter guys. Please blame me for this disappointed chapter because I'm not satisfied with my work, lol. Thank for your appreciation, sorry I can't mention your name, but I'm really honor for receiving your review which asked me when I will update this story. Sorry if I take a long time to update, hehe. See you next chap, idk when but I'll see you asap. Love ya !


	7. Chapter 7

Bitter Sweet

Phanaa Present

A story about three idiots and trio freaka with their absurd moment.

Chanbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo.

Happy Reading !

.

.

.

Jeju village cukup luas dan melelahkan untuk di explore dengan berjalan kaki, dan rupanya banyak dari mahasiswa itu yang sudah beristirahat dengan tenang di area yang sudah disediakan. Setelah kejadian pengembalian Kyungsoo dari antah berantah yang terjadi secara heroik tadi, tiga lelaki tidak cukup tinggi itu melangkahkan kaki kaki imut mereka menjelajahi kawasan Jeju Village. Sementara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang asyik bercanda, Luhan yang berjalan di paling kanan menjerit tertahan.

"Bol lihat lihat"

"Apa sih cebol ceb-" Ucapan Baekhyun harus terhenti karena 3 pria lokal Jeju yang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan senyum menawan.

"Minta foto yukkkk"

Ya, itu adalah Kyungsoo, dengan reflek yang cepat tanggap dia langsung menghampiri tiga pemuda mirip personil boyband tadi. Kadang otak memang harus diberi stimulus untuk bisa berpikir dan bertindak secara cepat.

Kyungsoo yang biasanya paling kalem dan pendiam mendadak agresif setelah melihat aset asli dari Pulau Jeju yang, ehm, menggiurkan. Dengan langkah malu-malu dia mendekati segerombolan pemuda Jeju tadi. Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya berdiri diam sekaligus harap-harap cemas menunggu hasil dari aksi nekat Kyungsoo. Setelah beberapa saat, Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, kemudian memberi kode pada dua sahabatnya untuk mendekat.

"Ya Tuhan Ya Tuhan Ya Tuhan" Batin Luhan dan Baekhyun menjerit.

"Sstt, baek, yang paling tengah mirip sekali dengan tomingse"

Baekhyun menengok ke arah Luhan, memandang agak jijik karena dia benar-benar seperti ayam habis dikebiri sekarang.

"Tidak, yang paling kananlah yang mirip Iqbal Ramadhan" Baekhyun cengengesan, melirik sedikit ke arah pemuda yang dimaksud.

"Tunggu, tunggu, siapa itu Iqbal ?" alis Luhan mengkerut, pasalnya dia tidak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya.

"Aish" Baekhyun mendengus, namun matanya tak lepas dari pemuda dengan senyum manis di depannya.

"Itu lho, yang jadi Dilan. Nah, dia Dilannya, aku Mileanya"

Luhan merengut, tidak terima jika Baekhyun jadi Milea, meskipun dia sendiri tidak tahu siapa itu Milea. Mereka terus berdebat, tidak tahu saja di depan sana Kyungsoo sudah bergerak cepat untuk tebar pesona kepada ketiga permata Jeju itu.

"Baek, kau itu Ji Eun Tak dan aku Gu Jun Pyo nya"

Tunggu tunggu, sepertinya suara Luhan tidak semaskulin ini. Perlahan, si mungil itu menengok, dan matanya otomatis berotasi ketika menemukan sejenis slenderman di belakangnya.

"Gu Jun Pyo dari gua hantu! Yang ada kau malah terlihat seperti slenderman mesum yang mengincar nenek-nenek tau!"

"Kok nenek-nenek?"

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu, "Seleramu kan yang terlipat-lipat begitu"

Ya, aku tahu sekarang Chanyeol dan readers sekalian pasti sedang loading lamaaa sekali. Kasian.

"Baek ayo kit-"

Belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, jari lentik Baekhyun telah menginterupsi dengan begitu anggun. Gayanya benar-benar seperti ibu-ibu yang memarahi anaknya ketika ketahuan makan masako dengan nasi putih, tidak habis pikir.

"No no no. Lebih baik sekarang kau fotokan aku dengan mereka" tunjuk Baekhyun kepada kawanan fresh from the oven yang terlihat lebih segar daripada Chanyeol.

"No no no. Lebih baik sekarang kau ikut aku dan jangan ganggu adik-adik kecil itu, dasar pedofil"

Tanpa basa-basi Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun yang jelas saja meronta-ronta tidak terima. Chanyeol ini, Baekhyun kan mau foto sama berondong dulu!

..

..

..

Tarikan itu masih saja setia sampai Chanyeol berhenti di tengah hijaunya lapangan rumput yang membentang luas. Senyumnya terpatri, menunduk kecil untuk melihat tangan mereka yang masih bertautan dan kemudian menoleh untuk memandang sumber kebahagiaannya.

Ah, Baekhyun. Lihat wajah itu. Wajah mungil dengan pipi penuh semburat merah muda dengan mata puppy yang memandang takjub hamparan rumput luas. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin waktu berjalan dengan lebih cepat agar ia dapat memiliki Baekhyun sesegera mungkin. Sepenuhnya.

Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun untuk duduk bersila, menekan lembut rerumputan di bawahnya. Baekhyun sendiri hanya menikmati angin yang menyentuh lembut kulit bayinya. Menghirup dalam-dalam udara kaya oksigen itu, dan senyum simpulnya terbentuk ketika dengan samar aroma Chanyeol melebur bersama, kemudian masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. Di dalam sana, aroma Chanyeol dan padang hijau telah menjadi favorit Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya mendesah, matanya menerawang sedang bibirnya menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Kau tau byun. Bahagia itu kita yg ciptakan sendiri, pun ketenangan dan suasana hatimu yg lain. Jadi, meskipun kau berada di sini, ataupun di tempat yg lebih indah, itu tidak akan berpengaruh jika kau tidak membuatnya"

Bibirnya tertarik. Senyum tipis sebagai apresiasi atas kalimat si raksasa yg seperti quote di tumblr.

"Mungkin aku butuh bantuan" balasnya. Senyumnya masih di sana, sedang matanya beralih menatap yg lebih tinggi.

"Apa ?"

"Ku rasa... aku perlu bantuanmu untuk menciptakan bahagiaku"

Senyum bulan sabit nyata terbentuk, ditujukan kepada seseorang yg tengah terbelalak di depannya. Sedang chanyeol hanya bisa menerka, "Baekhyun, kau serius?"

Baekhyun menatap si besar dengan tatapan dalam, mencoba menyalurkan perasaannya yang-

"Buahahahahhahaha, Baek wajahmu pftttt"

Dasar perusak suasana, batin Baekhyun.

"Oke oke fokus, oke Richard fokus" kekeh chanyeol seraya mengusak pipinya sendiri, karna dia takut khilaf jika mengusak pipi baekhyun, takut Baekhyun hamil.

Setelah kesadarannya pulih, dia membalas tatapan Baekhyun, yang taunya malah dibalas kekehan oleh si mungil.

"Kita benar-benar tidak cocok bertingkah seperti ini Yeol" katanya menahan tawa. Matanya menyipit, menatap Chanyeol yang terdiam.

"Kenapa?"

Suara chanyeol melirih tapi tatapannya masih mengunci Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau bilang kita boleh seperti ini?"

"Bukannya tidak boleh sayang, aku bilang tidak cocok saja.."

Baekhyun hendak mengejek si bayi besar yang dia kira akan merengek, taunya chanyeol malah mematung dan tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"C-chan?"

"Ehe, baekhyun memanggilku sayang ehe..'

"Wah ada unicorn ehe"

Baekhyun mendadak menyesal, rasanya ia ingin ke laut dan jadi putri duyung lagi saja.

.

.

TBC

..

Hola~~~

God, gak kerasa udah 6 bulan baru update *sungkem. I just wanna tell you that I have two days left before my apprenticeship end! AKHIRNYA AKU MERDEKA HIKS.

So sorry for the very late update, ehe. Enjoy the story, don't forget to share your mind in review box! Love ya!


	8. Chapter 8

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus di bawa ke arah mana perasaannya kepada Chanyeol. Karena sejujurnya, Baekhyun itu _baperan-Chanyeol apa lagi._ Mereka selama ini hanya terlihat main-main, saling berharap, tapi tidak ada kejelasan. Mereka itu friendzone.

Friend= teman

Zone= daerah

Friendzone= jalan sama yang lain cemburu

Ya begitulah

.

.

Bitter Sweet

Phanaa as for now on, ALdebbaran, Present

A story about three idiots and trio freaka with their absurd moment.

Chanbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo.

Happy Reading !

.

.

.

Mahasiswa kurang liburan itu tak semestinya merasa lelah, _kan mereka yang minta liburan._ Tapi lihat, baru dibawa berkeliling sebentar saja sudah ngos-ngosan. Belum di ajak mengelilingi dunia bersama padahal.

Agenda mereka diputuskan menjadi pulang ke hotel dan sore harinya akan menikmati night party. Sudah seperti orang kaya saja, huh.

Luhan terlihat paling antusias memilih baju untuk dipakai ke pesta malam nanti. Pesta itu bertema pantai, karena jelas saja pestanya bertempat di salah satu pantai yang menghadap langsung ke laut bebas. Akan terasa romantis dan menyeramkan di waktu yang sama.

Luhan masih saja memilah-milah pakaiannya, sampai satu koper besar itu, isinya sudah keluar semua. Demi bapak Aquaman yang badannya _beuh_ (iykwim), Baekhyun muak hanya dengan melihat semua pakaian yang di pilih Luhan. Bagaimana tidak? Hotpants, kaos tipis- _setipis iman yang suka baca ff yadong, meskipun susah di tolak sih, hehe_. Lalu kaos kebesaran yang terlihat seperti daster, atau memang daster? Dan terakhir blus pink berenda yang akan menampilkan tulang selangka ketika dipakai. Ini Luhan mau ke pesta anak kuliahan apa mau cari uang 80 juta sih?

Tapi akhirnya Baekhyun ikut-ikutan ribut memilih baju juga. Tolong di maklumi anak gadis satu ini.

Disamping koper Luhan yang berantakan, Baekhyun ikut menggelar lapaknya. Ada beberapa pakaian yang akan menjadi pilihannya untuk malam nanti, diantaranya,

Jeans hitam ketat yang akan menampilkan lekukan tubuhnya.

Kaos putih yang melorot bahunya, hampir sama dengan milik Luhan.

Atau

Celana pendek yang akan menampilkan kaki putihnya yang jenjang yang baru saja di _wax_ serta bagian belakang yang memadat, dengan sweater baby blue kebesaran yang pasti akan membuatnya jauh lebih imut dan uyel-able.

Tapi tunggu, firasat Baekhyun merasa ada yang dia lupakan.

Ah, tentu saja. Pesta ini akan dihadiri satu angkatan, yang mana si Park predator Chanyeol akan datang. Bisa-bisa dia habis sebelum waktunya.

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dramatis. Pikirannya yang merasa akan diculik kalau memakai celana pendek dan kaos putih terngiang-ngiang di otaknya. Karena ayolah, siapa yang menolak jika di hadapkan mangsa sesegar Baekhyun?

Akhirnya atas pertimbangan yang cukup berat, Baekhyun memilih menggunakan jeans panjangnya dengan sweater baby blue. Ya, Baekhyun tidak mau terlihat sexy. Meskipun kita semua tahu, usahanya tak akan berhasil.

Dengan senyum kemenangan karena dia merasa akan aman selama pesta berlangsung, tangannya mulai meraih satu persatu pakaian yang tadi ia keluarkan seperti lapak kaki lima. Mulutnya tak berhenti bersenandung. Dia tak akan menyia-nyiakan pesta kali ini.

.

..

.

Kyungsoo yang sedang tidur terlonjak kaget ketika Luhan tiba-tiba menjerit, Baekhyun yang sedang merapikan bajunya di pinggir tempat tidur malah sudah jatuh terguling saking kagetnya.

Tanpa merasa berdosa, si pelaku malah melompat kegirangan sambil memamerkan pilihannya.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Aku pilih ini saja ah! Lihat-lihat pak dosen yang ganteng itu akan melirikku!"

Baekhyun memutar matanya sebal, mengabaikannya. Sedang adegan selanjutnya Luhan sudah terkapar mengenaskan terkena lemparan bantal oleh Kyungsoo.

Oh ya, Kyungsoo tak perlu repot-repot memilih baju. Bukan karena dia orangnya praktis, bukan pula karena dia tak terlalu mempermasalahkan pakaian yang akan dikenakannya. Tapi Kyungsoo sudah mempersiapkan bahkan sebelum mereka berangkat ke Jeju. Cerdas sekali bukan?

.

..

.

Rombongan itu berangkat ketika hari beranjak sore, saat sang cahaya kuning mulai meredup di onggok langit sana.

Seperti di awal tadi, pesta ini berlokasi di tepi pantai. Tanpa atap, dengan banyak meja memanjang yang menjadi tempat hidangan laut dan buah siap santap.

Manusia-manusia dengan histeria masing-masing menempati kursi sesuai selera, tak ada aturan untuk itu. Di salah satu bagian telah didirikan panggung kecil untuk seorang penyanyi yang mulai menggembar-nggemborkan talentanya.

Tokoh utama kita duduk di sudut meja. Ikut tertawa bersama dua teman dekatnya, serta teman yang lain. Dia bahagia, hanya dengan seperti ini.

Lalu scene berubah. Langit terlihat lebih menjingga. Si bola api telah bergeser luruh ke bawah membawa semua keaguangannya, menyisakan semburat elok di ujung langit yang tak tersentuh.

Hitam, biru, oranye, ungu. Bersatu dan menyeretmu kedalam ketenangan yang tak akan kau temukan dimanapun.

Terdengar dengungan orang-orang yang saling bercerita bagaimana mereka berhasil melewati satu hari lagi untuk bertahan hidup. Sayup ombak kecil yang berusaha memecah karang, serta alunan musik lembut terdengar seperti sengaja menjadi penghiburan untuk orang-orang yang tetap tersenyum meskipun terluka. Untuk orang-orang yang menyembunyikan kesakitannya. Untuk orang-orang yang mau bertahan satu hari lagi.

Angin mengaburkan semuanya. Laut ikut menenggelamkan kegelisahan. Dan malam telah menutup hari yang panjang.

Tempat ini menunjukkan apa yang selama ini disembunyikan.

Lihatlah, ada sepasang anak manusia yang saling lirik di antara ujung meja. Mereka bahkan tidak menempati meja yang sama. Satu berada di ujung meja sebelah timur, satu lagi berada di selisih dua arah barat. Mereka terikat oleh tatapan memuja satu sama lain. Dengungan orang-orang tak lagi penting, urusan orang lain biarlah mereka yang mengurusnya.

Di kedua ujung, mata bertemu mata, sesederhana itu. Lalu kedua senyum terulas dengan pandangan yang beralih karena memalu. Ah, masa muda.

"Fokus kameramu kau arahkan ke arah mana sebenarnya?" seorang teman bertanya heran. Sebab kameranya sama sekali tak mengarah ke langit yang sedang memulai pertunjukkan, melainkan ke arah objek random di seberang.

Yang di tanya menjawab sambil tersenyum, "Aku hanya ingin mengabadikan hal yang terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan"

Jarinya menekan tombol shoot sembari diam-diam berdoa untuk kebahagiaan seseorang yang memenuhi bidikan lensa kameranya.

.

..

.

"Dia seperti Jennynya Indonesia"

Jongin melirik Sehun yang tiba-tiba bergumam pelan, entah kenapa merasa tersinggung tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Lucinta Luhan?"

"Banget bro. Kalau aku bisa, ku nikahi dia sepulang dari sini"

Jongin kembali melirik Sehun yang mulai berkerlip kedua matanya. Kemudian mendengus.

Hitam dan putih memang tidak pernah nyambung.

.

.

TBC

..

Senang bertemu kalian kembali rakyatku—

Apa kabar kalian? Semoga selalu sehat dan bahagia, ya.

Recommend film dong, biar aku dapet inspirasi lain buat nulis, hehe.

So, this is it. Laptop baru balik, jadi ya begitulah. I almost forgot about the plot of this story, so I have to recall my memory back by asking my friend whom with me at that moment. And yeah, this story based on my true one.

So, babies, give me your opinion, whatever your comments I'll appreciate it. As an author, your words are my energy.

Love ya and see ya! Oh don't forget to recommend me some movies!

..

..

..

Epilog:

"Lucinta Luhan?"

"Enggak. Takut dimarah Sehun"


	9. Chapter 9

Ia berjalan perlahan. Menata hati yang sudah tak berbentuk. Ingin rasanya dia menangis, memaki, atau sekalian menenggelamkan diri ke dalam lautan luas di depan matanya. Kaosnya ia remas, raut mukanya benar-benar tersiksa. Ia menyerah. Kisahnya telah usai bahkan sebelum dimulai.

 **Bitter Sweet**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kisah ini tak akan menjadi lucu. Humornya telah rusak. Genre yang di usung berubah arah. Sekarang dia hanya ingin menghapusnya.


End file.
